I Came To Play
by TheWarriorQueen
Summary: For MissHaleyBlack. Dark. Oneshot. Complete. Lucius Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts, now 17 and bearing the Dark Mark. These are his thoughts. M rating is because it is dark and bigoted, being that it's from his POV.


**For MissHaleyBlack, who requested "A Marauders Era (Any character(s) you see fit) oneshot based on the song: I Came to Play by Downstait." The only character it worked for (in my head at least) was Lucius Malfoy, returning to school after his 17th birthday with the Dark Mark. I apologize for the dark tone, and hope, very sincerely, that she enjoys this nevertheless.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I took an extended leave of absence for a family reunion and hellish studies, and I came away owning nothing. Sad, but true. So don't sue.**

* * *

Today, I came back to Hogwarts a man. I left at the end of last term a boy, but now, I am a man. All these students had better beware. Lucius Malfoy is here, and they had better respect me. Hopefully, they recognize the honour it is, to have me around them, sullying my robes by walking the same paths as those disgusting Mudbloods.

All those who oppose me will pay, with whatever is dearest to them. I reserve a special price for blood-traitors, who should know better. All the old families who deny the old ways, well, they will kneel before me, begging for mercy. Oh no, not for themselves, the Gryffindors are too _brave _for that, but for their families, their friends.

It is time, _my_ time. They can say goodbye to the life they lived before this. Their arrogant complacency will be shattered, will be looked back upon as the good old days, and it will never come back. They will watch in horror as their perfect golden futures fade before their very own, weak eyes. And those who survive will have to give me my due, the honour and reverence due to one who has uphold all that which is true and pure. Their foolish dreams of equality will be beyond the point of no return. And I, I will be instrumental in that.

Oh yes, I am here, now, and I _am_ the here and now. I am the present, and the future. I am the epitome of all that which is admirable in this world, and I am here to stay. Mudbloods had best get out of my way.

I can see it now, sure as any Seer's vision. The unworthy running at the very sight of me, as feared as the one I now serve, fearing my very name. No one will ever try manipulating me again, not even my father. Weakness and I will not co-exist. No one will ever be able to get close enough to know how to hurt me.

The other Slytherins are laughable, their attempts to scramble to the top of the pile, to be Slytherin King. I have nearly perfected that role, yet as I do so, their power-plays become more pathetic, and they fail to see the true power I hold. I know how this will work; I have been shown the true path of time. They do not realize, any of them, but in my perfect hands, I hold the power to snuff them out as easily as any Muggle. I write their destinies.

I have followed my instincts, been in the glow that is the one whose Mark now adorns my arm. He has shown us, the elite, the future that can be. A new life, without the unworthy, where we take our true places in the world. Every second of the day, I can feel the fire of this vision burning brighter within me.

It is what holds me strong when I watch the Mudbloods prance through these hallowed halls, when I see that Muggle-loving fool pronouncing edicts on our freedom, daring to restrict us, the master race. His time, his flame, is burning to a close. Unlike the phoenix he has taken as his emblem, he is not immortal, and when his Burning Day comes, he will crumble to ash, go cold, and the wind will sweep his remains to where he will be forgotten by all but the useless.

Ah, Dumbledore, you can try to stave off our rule, you can beg us for mercy, to see reason, you can even run like a coward. What you do not see is that we _are_ the future, and there is no escape for those like you, who betray our blood. There will be no second chances, when we rise as is our right. Out of your ashes, we will rise, make no mistake. Understand that the end of your _tolerant_ era has begun. The start of a new era is dawning.

Do you see the light of a thousand wands, glowing, every time we destroy the filthy Muggles? Do you hear the cries of vindication when a blood-traitor is tortured? Do you feel it, the surge of adoration all the _true_ wizards feel when another who does not deserve magic is slaughtered like the animals they are, when their homes are set ablaze to purify the defects they have brought? And it is all just because I and my kin are there, defending our true-born birth rights.

So do your worst. Strike at us with all your meagre forces. You will all see the futility of resistance, you will surrender, because in the end, what do you know about taking me down? I am your better, and we all know it. The whole world is my playground, ripe for the picking. I, Lucius Malfoy, have arrived, and you will know it!

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I warned you it was dark. This one chilled me, to get inside a mind like that and to write from this perspective.**

**In other news, I'm on AO3! (Archive Of Our Own) I'm under the same name. Because of FF dot net cracking down as they are, I will be copying all my stories across to AO3, and only posting my review reward fics over here. All new stories not due to reviews will be over there as well.**

**TheWarriorQueen**


End file.
